


Cookies

by dragongoats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fic with art!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Art by me!





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Art by me!

Bitty stands in the kitchen. His oven mittens still warm from the oven. Nearby Jack quickly grabs a cookie from the cooling rack. It nearly burns his tongue and he throws it down onto the counter with a comical yelp of pain.

Bitty smirks at him with amusement. His southern drawl tinged with warmth and fondness. “Oh you silly man, let me kiss it better.”


End file.
